farewell Janet
by E. Nagrom
Summary: Daniel finds the courage to say goodbye to Janet at her funeral. ONE SHOT complete


Hi

This is a one shot; situated after the death of Janet, its not very long just popped in my head after watching that episode (would be the second time EVER of watching it)

Disclaimer: Do not own Stargate or anything associated with it that could get me money (only own th DVDs and 3 posters)

Status: Complete oneshot

Words: 1,006

Summary: At Janet's funeral Daniel says goodbye to his friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daniel was standing at the Janet's grave watching the casket being lowered to the ground; he vaguely saw Sam and Jack comforting young Cassie he did not know where anyone else was. He heard the preacher—a friend of her family, talking about Janet, saying a few prayers for her safe journey to the next life.

Daniel wanted to be anywhere but there. He always hid from death by burying himself in work or being angry at the world or Teal'c. However, this time he felt numb no, that is not true this time he felt hollow, incomplete half of who he was and he knew deep down he would never feel whole again no matter what life threw at him. He lost Janet Frasier his best friend.

"Hey Daniel, uh were heading to the wake now…Cassie made chocolate cake." Jack said placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel smiled internally Jack and his cake or pie. Daniel remembered when Jack was being his most stubborn in the infirmary late at night Janet would bribe him with cake and he would behave…would whatever replacement doctor do the same? Daniel hoped not it was Janet's area, her thing no one else can even think about taking it away from her.

"Earth to Space monkey."

"Sure Jack." Daniel said blindly following Jack to his truck, they drove in silence to Janet's house, Sam and Cassie were going together and T was going with General Hammond.

"The SGC isn't going to be the same without ol' Doc Frasier with her large needles," Jack said staring at the road.

"Now I can't baby-sit you in the infirmary making sure you follow her rules, we now have to train a new Chief Medical Doctor to our ways hey Daniel?" Jack asked as they got out of the car. Daniel wasn't sure if he said anything, he think he did as Jack gave up talking Cassie saw them coming up the path and ran to them giving them a hug, but she held on to Jack allowing him to carry her to the house. He saw General Hammond, Teal'c and Sam all sitting on the sofa, arm chairs leaving them with the beanbags.

Sam was crying telling General Hammond and Teal'c how hard it was talking at the memorial service when all she wanted to do was cry and tell the world how unfair it was that she had to have died. Hammond then contributed saying he ordered the medical staff through the gate instead of working on getting everyone back home, Jack explained how he should have told Janet to stay away from the heavy fighting, and Cassie and her mum argued about not being able to wear makeup to school and couldn't go to a party that Friday night. However, Daniel's regret was what shocked everyone the most. Daniel regretted asking Janet to marry him.

"Lets face it, I married Sha're, she died, I loved Sarah she turned into a Goa'uld, my parents died and my grandfather turned his back on me… I knew asking her to marry me was the worst mistake," Daniel said talking into his beer bottle

"Mum loved being your fiancée, she woke me as soon as she got home—by the way it was 4am thank you very much, and showed me the ring… it was beautiful." Cassie said

"You knew Janet and Daniel were engaged?" Sam asked Cassie Daniel got up and left the group to walk outside

"He asked her the night before she was killed. I think he blames himself the most. I think he thinks he made her unfocused off world, knowing mum she wasn't but guilt can eat at you and make you think horrible things." Cassie said sounding much wiser than her years.

Jack went in search of Daniel, he was standing at the most recent photo of Janet she was wearing a red dress with a string of pearls that Cassie and he bought her for her birthday. Jack heard him talking quietly to the photograph

"I don't know why, but its easier to talk to your picture than to your beautiful face. The past few years you have made my life wonderful. The past 3 months bliss I could never have imagined ever being happier than I was when I would see your face, hear your laugh, smell your perfume—that I later found to be natural scent. I still remember you loved apricot and black magic roses, you were the best friend I could have ever wanted a fantastic mother to Cassie and I know you would have been an excellent mother with our child you were carrying… thank you for telling me on Saturday. I love you Jan I always will." Jack wasn't sure if he should offer sympathy/compassion to Daniel or walk away and pretend he did not hear any of it, but when Daniel started to cry, he knew he had to let Daniel know he still had friends and family here, that no matter how scared he was—they will never leave him.

Daniel resisted the hug at first but some need inside of him sought out the compassion Jack was giving him and he accepted it, in the back of his mind, Daniel knew that he was crying not only for Janet and for his unborn child, but also for Sha're and everyone else who left him behind. Daniel saw that the sun was setting taking one last look at Janet's picture he kissed her once more and fare welled his best friend, his partner, his fiancée

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N 2

This took me about 20 minutes to write so there is a lot of mistakes, I was actually looking for inspiration for my other stories but this begged to be written.

E.


End file.
